Ice Age- An Autumn Adventure
by smile-grin-laugh
Summary: In this story, young Peaches and some members of the herd would rescue a friend from a viscous pack of wolves and would meet help on the way. While the other members of the herd were left, unaware of Peaches' disappearance, Ellie would give birth to her second child. The group would soon reach the wolves' domain... but would they free their friend and defeat the wolves?
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Ice Age because it belongs to Blue Sky Studios. The only things I own in this story are the characters that I made, and are soon to appear.

T'was the night before the summer season comes to its end, making an entrance for autumn. Young Peaches had a dream related to this particular season.

Peaches dreamt that she was hanging upside down on her tail, looking at every corner of the trees. She wasn't aware that autumn season is here. She wasn't familiar of the place she's at. She couldn't adapt to her new surroundings; the tree's leaves were reddish brown, yellowish, and more of orange. It was her first time to see autumn since every year is always covered with snow. She saw the leaves falling from their branches, flying into mid air.

She soon noticed that her family was gone. She shed a tear, wiping it off until she saw an owl flying by. She fell out of her branch and quickly stood up. The owl landed on a branch next to where she fell from.

"Hello there, young mammoth. I see that you have no one accompanying you,"

He greeted.

"Yes, um… excuse me, but do you know where to find a group with two sloths, two mammoths, two sabers, and two opossums?"

She asked.

"Well, yes... actually they were here five minutes ago; heading south,"

He replied.

Peaches had no idea that they left without her. She wept once more, knowing that she was abandoned like her uncle Sid; but this time, no ones there around to accompany her. _Why would they even leave me? Is it because I can't follow up? Or is it because I never wake up early... _The owl chuckled at her,

"Why are you crying my dear? You will soon find them,"

"But where, and when?"

She asked

"Soon,"

He replied

He flew away, leaving Peaches to wake up. She fell from her branch which startled her parents.

"Peaches, are you okay?"

Ellie asked.

She quickly stood up and hugged Manny and Ellie and said,

"Mom! Dad! I miss you guys so much!"

"Um, yes, yes… where have we been?" Manny then turned up to Ellie and chuckled.


	2. Having a Stroll

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Ice Age because it belongs to Blue Sky Studios. The only things I own in this story are the characters that I made, and are soon to appear.

On that day, Ellie knew she was pregnant and about to give birth. She couldn't tell anyone but her husband.

An hour later, Peaches decided to stroll along with Louis into the woods. She thought she could have a relaxing walk, assuring she could forget her dream; but she couldn't. Surprisingly, Louis took her mind off of it by having a conversation.

Manny and Ellie were anxious to tell Peaches the new news. They agreed that they could tell it to Peaches after her morning stroll.

"I wish we could tell her earlier,"

Said Ellie

"Uh-huh,"

Manny replied

The couple went for a walk through the woods, unaware that their daughter was there too. They passed by a river, which was where Peaches and Louis were. Peaches wasn't in the mood to have a conversation with her parents.

Peaches tried to avoid them the whole day, shoving them off. Her parents finally left, and she could finally have a nice and peaceful walk with her friend. Louis suggested passing by his friend's house, to greet him.

"So where is he?"

She asked

"In a burrow, next to an old oak tree,"

Louis replied

Peaches tagged along his side, seeing if she could get meet with his _friend_. Louis can't remember where he was supposed to meet with his friend.


	3. The Dare

Louis placed his nose into the air, pretending to be a hound.

"I can smell them... their near." he said. The young mammoth, who was tagged along his side seems to be annoyed with Louis' childish behavior. They seemed to be walking around in circles. Soon, Louis caught his nose into a small burrow.

"Hello?" he asked. He peeked deeper into the hole. No one answered, until a mole hog with a purplish fur popped its face up. His seems to be disturbed by Louis' presence.

"Who are you? What are you kids doing up here so late?" it asked with a Scottish accent.

"Good morning sir," said Louis, "Do you know a mole hog about three feet tall; with white brownish fur?" he asked softly.

"I don't know any mole hog living around here, except for you. Now, shoo! Before I do anything to ya!" he exclaimed.

The two were about to leave. "Wait!" a voice from the burrow shouted. Louis looked back. He saw his friend.

"Hey!" he smiled

"Louis! Dude!" it replied. The two ran towards each other. They bumped their heads and lay on the floor. The two let out loud laughs, as if their going to die! Their laughter fainted as they stood up.

"Quiet down up there! I'm trying to sleep here!"

"What's up with him?" asked Louis.

"He's my dad." the mole hog retorted. Louis stared blankly at him. He doesn't know whether to say sorry or not.

"Uh-" but before he could say anything, the mole hog pulled his arm and started to drag him someplace else. The mole hog's name was Finn. They were late for their party. The party has a strict policy that mole hogs are only allowed.

"Let's go dude." said Finn,

"Wait. Peaches, are you coming along? It'll be fun!" the young mammoth watched her mole hog friend being dragged on the floor. Finn looked back, eying the girl. _Who's she?_ he asked to himself.

"No. No other animals allowed; especially mammoths!" he said

"I'm half opossum!" she replied. Finn laughed. He clutched unto his white belly. He was breathless. He couldn't get a hold of himself.

"_A possum? Who the heck does this girl think she is?_

"It's not how I look you know. I have opossum skills!" she exclaimed.

"Prove it."


End file.
